Memory elements are widely used in computing applications. For example, a typical computing device may include a combination of volatile and non-volatile memory elements to maintain data, program instructions, and the like that are accessed by a processing unit (e.g., a CPU) during operation of the computing device. Latencies associated with memory accesses impair performance of the computing device. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the operating frequency of the memory elements to provide requested data or instructions to the processing unit with reduced latency.